Best and Right
by tradermare
Summary: Eric's first time. Submission for Poppin' Eric's Cherry One Shot Contest.
1. Chapter 1

"**Poppin' Eric's Cherry" One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Best and Right**

**Pen name: Tradermare**

**Status (Virgin or Almost-Virgin):Almost-Virgin**

**Primary Players: Eric**

**Beta'd by: ****The awesome ****Sunkisz and ****MischievousMaya**** (Thank you sweethearts!)**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Charlaine Harris. Thanks for letting me play with bad boy Eric.

**To see other entries in the "Poppin' Eric's Cherry" contest, please visit the C2:**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Poppin_Erics_Cherry_One-Shot_Contest/75492/

_For Kristin and M__ichele, my l-sisters..thank you_

**Year 1005 **

I stood on the shoreline, shirtless, dirty and drenched in sweat. This morning, I hauled cargo and supplies onto the beautiful sea vessel in front of me. Tomorrow I would be on that long ship, going on my first sea voyage with my father and brothers to Sigtuna; to trade our cargo of furs and other goods for sword-making metals and ship building supplies. If the weather was favorable, we might even sail further southeast and get the best price for our most luxurious pelts. I was eager to see other villages and people, since I had never been away from home. Maybe I would even get the chance to bed a woman at one of the trading ports so I would not have to bear my brothers teasing anymore.

My older brothers, Sven and Tord, sailed on many expeditions with our father and after every voyage they told me of their many adventures at the different trading ports. Tales of their exploits followed each excursion. I especially liked to hear my brothers boast of their female conquests, so I could learn all I could in preparation for the day I would join them. While they reminded me of my lack of experience and had great fun at my expense as they told their stories, I listened closely. It was worth suffering their teasing to hear about big breasted, willing woman and the pleasures to be had with them.

As we worked today to prepare the ship for our journey, my brothers and the other villagers told tales of their travels and I listened intently while I worked. Being with the other men made me feel like one, and we could not talk of such things around the longhouse where we all lived. Our mother did not approve of us talking about bedding women around our younger sisters, Fridha and Ginna. Sven and Tord promised to make my first voyage unforgettable.

My father, the village chief, accounted for the all the families living in our village. He owned the only longship and he was a trader, taking our goods to trading ports throughout the region. He collected furs and other goods to sell from neighboring villages too; since many of the smaller villages had no ship to take them to the trading ports. In between trading runs, my brothers and I were expected to work each and every day, hunting, fishing or farming. Since I was the youngest male, it fell to me to stay at home to look after the women while my brothers got to travel.

Over the years, I watched my father take my older brothers, one by one, on the longship to trade goods. Sven was the first to go, and when he returned from the voyage, he bragged to everyone about the willing women he encountered at the trading villages.

Tord's turn came during a bad winter and no ships could sail for trading expeditions, so our father took him to one of the local villages for a night with one of the whores. For the last year, I waited for my turn to join them and it came two days ago when my father made his announcement at the end of our daily meal.

"We will be leaving for Sigtuna in 2 days. Erik, help your brothers load the ship tomorrow. You will be going with us on this trip. Your brothers will show you what you need to know."

Sven and Tord immediately slapped me on the back, and started teasing me about getting to do all of their work. Their teasing really didn't bother me, because I was excited to be finally going with them. I would show my father that I was worthy. I hoped my first voyage would include a trip to the whore house as I was eager to have my first woman, too. I had heard and seen enough to know what that part of being a man was all about, and I was ready.

I was first at the ship that morning to help load the cargo. My brothers, as I expected, made me do all the heavy work, while they stood by and made sure I loaded the supplies correctly. I suppose it was their right as elders and the work did not tax me. I amused myself thinking of thrusting and releasing into some big breasted girl as I worked. My brothers teased me all day but I had no doubt I could prove my worth in all things.

That night as I lay in bed, too excited to sleep, my father came to my bedside.

"Erik, get ready to leave and meet me outside."

Why did he want me to get ready at night and why had he sounded so serious? We never set sail at night at this time of year, and he did not wake my brothers. He wasn't going to make me stay home now, was he? Quickly, I mentally prepared a list of reasons why I should be allowed to go, in case he had changed his mind. I dressed and met my father in front of the longhouse. I lost some of my cockiness when I looked at his stern face.

He starred at me for a moment, then turned and started walking to the beach. It was the new moon and it was very dark, but we both knew the way from memory. I followed him silently, still wondering where he was taking me. When we got to the beach, he turned and walked away from the ship while I struggled to keep up with him. He moved quickly in the dark, and when I lagged behind, he stopped and waited for me. When I caught up to him, he spoke.

"Erik, my son, when you were small, I saw a vision of your future. Your destiny is to be a warrior and leader, not a trader like me. It is my duty to the gods to prepare you for that purpose. On this new moon you will begin your journey to meet that destiny."

What was he talking about? Was I not going on the voyage tomorrow? This … was not good.

"Tonight, I take you to the woman who made me a man, and she will do the same for you."

Thank the gods it was dark, so my father could not see my face. My stomach clenched and I felt sick at the thought of fucking the same woman as my father. I would have rather gone to some whore in the village. How old would she be? How ugly? Could I even do it? Well, of course I could, but would I want to? I stopped torturing myself and in spite of my reluctance, I did the only thing I could.

"Thank you, father, I am not sure what all this means, but I know what you give me is a great honor." Instead of a respectful bow of my head, I looked him in the eye. His mouth turned up into what might have been a smile, but it was too dark to tell for sure.

My father continued, "It is a great honor to receive this gift tonight. You will see. This is only for you – your brothers are not worthy." He pointed down the beach. "Walk until you see a hut. She will be waiting. Remember to guard the secrets shared. When I next see you, you will be a man."

He turned and walked away, leaving me standing there. There was no question that I would do as he commanded, but I wasn't going to run to it. What made me so worthy? What was all that talk of being a warrior and leader? As the third son, I would be neither – it would be more likely that I would stay back to protect our home instead of going off to war. I snorted, thinking my father must have been drinking some good ale the night he had these visions, and I started walking down the beach to look for the hut.

In the darkness of the new moon, I could barely see the hut, but I could smell the smoke from the fire inside coming through the top of the roof. There were no windows, so I could not look inside and see what sort of hag I was going to have to bed to fulfill my father's wishes. Why couldn't I be like my brothers and get a village whore instead of some old woman? I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the rest of the night. By the gods, what had I done to deserve this?

By the time I reached the door, I was steady in my resolve to just do the deed and get back home as soon as possible. At least I would not be a virgin anymore and I was still going sailing tomorrow, so it was not all bad. I knocked on the door and heard someone moving about inside. When the old woman opened the door, I pushed into the hut.

"I am Erik and my father has sent me here to you. I would like to get home soon to leave with my brothers on our ship, so let us do what we need to." I tried to sound commanding and hoped I could get this over with quickly. However, the woman laughed heartily and poked at the fire in the center of the hut.

"Silly boy. Would that I was young again, I might show you a thing or two. You are not here to meet with _me_."

She looked toward the shadows in the back of the small hut and said, "My lady, the boy is here," and then the old woman left the hut without looking at me again.

A young woman moved toward me from the shadows in the back of the hut. She was beautiful. A single braid reached around her head, holding her long blonde hair in place. A bright blue tunic covered her white dress, and her feet were clean and bare. She looked like a goddess and the name just tumbled from my mouth.

"Freyja," I whispered.

She laughed, and it was a beautiful sound. I could not move.

"No Erik, I am not Freyja. I am simply a handmaiden to my lady Frigg. She has sent me here to you."

She held her hand out to me and I took it. It was soft and smooth against my rough skin and I could smell her incredibly sweet scent, and it made me think of a field of flowers on a hot summer day. Suddenly, I was nervous about what was to happen tonight.

She led me to a pile of luxurious furs close to the fire. Nearby was a jug of wine and two silver cups and she kneeled down into the pile of furs, never releasing my hand. When I did not move, she gave my hand a tug, pulling me down next to her.

"Would you like something to drink, Erik?"

"Yes, my lady." I had finally found my voice and hoped that something to drink would help me relax. I focused on her delicate hands as she poured the wine into the silver cups. When she handed mine to me, my fingers brushed hers and her smile drew my attention to the light blush on her cheeks.

"My father told me you were his first woman. How can that be?" I had to know what sort of magic was at work here. She took a sip from her cup and answered.

"Well, it is true, but it is for the gods to say how it can be. I am here tonight for you — the past is past. Do not be afraid."

"Afraid? What makes you think I am afraid? I could never be afraid around one as beautiful as you."

"Well, then. There is your first lesson. Beauty can hide treachery; do not be fooled by it. Look beyond."

"Should I be wary of you, my lady?" I asked with a smile.

She laughed at my teasing. "You need not fear me. But even the most beautiful creature may be dangerous, and it would be good for you to remember that."

"I will, my lady." We took another drink of wine and then she set down her cup and I did too, following her lead. She kneeled before me, grasped the bottom of my shirt, and slowly pulled it over my head. She set it behind her and moved closer to me, placing her hands on my shoulders. Looking into my eyes, she ran her palms down my chest, stroking me gently. My mouth suddenly seemed dry and I wished I could have more wine. I could feel myself getting hard just from the touch of her hands. Then she leaned closer, and gently touched her lips to mine. I grabbed her and pulled her close, kissing her hard. She chuckled, and then placed her palms on my chest, pushing away.

"Ah, Erik, just like your father. Lesson two — do not rush. There is plenty of time. Savor the time you spend with a woman, as it is these memories that will sustain you when you must go without."

I took another drink of wine and hoped she was not going to lecture me on every point tonight. The wine washed away my nervousness and I was ready to get on with it. I fingered the broach that pinned her tunic to her dress. I thought about taking it off and pressing my body against hers, thrusting myself inside her. My hard cock was becoming painful, and I did not want to release in my pants. That would be embarrassing.

She might have sensed I was getting impatient. She unclasped the broach, removed the tunic, and then untied the cord around her waist. When she pulled the garment over her head, I stopped breathing for a second. Her breasts were beautiful, round and full, with hard, rosy pink nipples that begged for attention. Her slim waist led to soft hips and I caught a glimpse of her round buttocks. Between her legs was a patch of blonde curls and I desperately wanted to touch her everywhere.

She reached over and untied the cord at my waist, and my pants would have slid down to my knees had my erection not kept them up. She gently moved my pants over it and I heard her breath hitch at the sight of me. Once my pants were down around my knees, she put her arms around me, pressing her naked body against my almost-naked one, and kissed me again; this time opening her mouth and teasing my tongue with hers. My arms were around her now and my hands went to her buttocks, pulling her closer to me. We kissed for a while and when we stopped to catch our breath, I put my hands out and gently palmed her breasts, using my thumbs to stroke her nipples. At that, she made a noise that sounded like a sigh, only it seemed to come from deep inside her. We kissed again, harder now.

Her hand snaked between us and I felt her touch me and I jerked back. I never had a woman touch me there. She placed one hand around my shoulders, keeping me close to her and her other hand went underneath and palmed me, much like I had touched her breasts. She stroked me up and down, my groans became louder and she returned the sound. I was ready to burst at any moment and I tried to focus on something other than what she was doing to control the pressure in my loins. We were still kneeling, facing each other, stroking, kissing, and moaning in unison. I was afraid to move too much, because I doubted my ability to hold off my release. We took another break from kissing, and I was grateful for the time to compose myself.

My lady whispered to me, "Erik, are you ready?"

Did she not know? Could she not see how ready I was? There was only one answer to give. "Yes, my lady."

I pressed against her, trying to push her down into the furs. She let me, although I could tell something was not quite right. She looked up at me and asked.

"Am I ready, Erik?"

My eyes took in her body. She looked ready to me.

"Yes, my lady, I think so."

"Do you know for sure?"

I had no idea what she meant by that. Again, she gave me that smile I was starting to recognize as a precursor to my next "lesson." She was on her back and I was on my side next to her. She took my hand, placed it on her blonde curls and my hand automatically stroked her there. After a while, her legs parted and her warmth drew my hand lower. When she opened for me, I took my hand and gently pushed my fingers past the curls and into the soft, warm, wet flesh behind them. As if I had done this before, I found her opening and pressed my middle finger into her. Nothing could ever feel this good. I thought for sure I would lose it then. She took her hand and gently touched my lips with her index and middle fingers and somehow, I knew what she wanted. I removed my middle finger and slid right back in with two fingers. I stretched her opening, using my fingers to coat her with her slick juices as I moved in and out.

I picked up the pace, and I must have stroked too fast, because she grabbed my hand once again and stopped me. Holding my fingers in place, she positioned my thumb on a ball of flesh within her folds. She pressed my thumb down on it, moving it in little circles, and then released my hand so I could do it on my own.

"Erik, look at me." I did not stop what I was doing with my hand and our eyes met. Every sensation I was feeling intensified. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

After a time, she arched into my hand, and her next question was quiet and breathless.

"Erik, now can you tell if I am ready?"

"Yes, my lady," I whispered, afraid that any sound above a whisper would make this world of sensations come crashing down.

She parted her legs to allow me to move between them. My cock was so hard, it naturally found her entrance, and I pressed into her. I stopped once just to savor the feeling of being inside her. My body knew what to do and I pulled back and pushed in again, and again, and then I was too far gone to stop. My groin tightened, and I cried out when my release came. A pleasurable feeling rippled through my whole body.

I had to admit that I was not even aware of the goddess beneath me once I had entered her. The sensations I felt in my body overwhelmed me, blinding me to everything, but what I was feeling. When I finally looked down at her, she was panting, just as I was, although she was not smiling.

"My lady, are you all right? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?" I was worried about her answer. Would she do it again with me tonight? She had been so tight; I knew I had stretched her. Could I have been _too_ big?

Then she smiled. "Erik tonight is about more than just fucking. But you did well for your first time." She sat up and poured more wine, handing my cup to me. We drank in silence and as I watched her in the fire light, I could feel my cock stirring and I wanted her again.

We lay on the furs by the fire, facing each other. I was waiting for her to make the next move although she had to know I was ready since I could not keep my eyes off her bare breasts. Just as I got the courage to reach out and touch them, she spoke.

"Erik, do you know how to give a woman pleasure? Any man can rut like an animal, fucking for sport or procreation, taking pleasure for themselves without thought of their partner, but there is more to it than that. The greatest pleasure comes from giving. Do you know how to give a woman pleasure? To have her cry in release as you just did?"

"I did not know women could release like a man. How is that possible?" I did not know much about women, but I knew they lacked the necessary equipment to release like a man.

"Would you like me to show you, Erik?"

"Of course, my lady."

For the next hour or so, we kissed and did other wonderful things. My lady showed me how to use my hands and fingers to bring a woman to her climax. I had to admit I felt my own gratification at pleasing her, watching her writhe in pleasure from my actions. I could not help but feel smug when she screamed as she arched her back and closed her eyes in ecstasy. After her release, I mounted her without hesitation, thrusting into her with confidence and stamina. I held on until she climaxed again, then I spilled myself inside her. Afterward, my body covered hers and we clung to each other, panting wildly, unable to speak, our bodies coated in sheen of sweat. When she started to shiver, I covered her with one of the furs from the pile. I got up, and went to look for wood for the fire. I did not want my lady to be cold.

When I joined her back at our nest of furs by the fire, her smile told me that I had done well. I stroked her perfect body, while she told me other secret ways to please a woman. We joined one more time that night, this time slowly, savoring every touch, every smell and sensation. Afterwards, she became serious as we dressed and my heart sank knowing I had to go soon. The night was over too quickly.

"Will I see you again, my lady?" Where the courage came from to ask that question, I did not know. I held my breath waiting for her answer.

"Erik, the next two new moons are ours to share if you can refrain from bedding other women. The decision is yours. There is more I can teach you to help you fulfill your destiny, but I cannot come unless you are faithful to me – MY lady won't allow it."

There was only one answer to give.

"Anything for you, my lady."

I never said a word to anyone about my lady, not even my father. My brothers teased me without mercy on our expedition when I refused to visit the whorehouses with them. I kept to myself on the ship and at home when we returned. I spent my time thinking of that night, and waiting for the next new moon. I walked the beach looking for our love nest but never could seem to find it. Had it all been a dream?

When the next new moon came, my father and mother watched me leave the house late at night and they did not stop me. I ran down the beach, wondering if I would find the hut. Just like the first time, I could smell the smoke from the fire before I saw the shelter, but it was there. My lady met me at the door, throwing herself into my arms. It was not long before we were naked and I was inside her, enjoying the soft warmth of her body. As before, she told me stories and shared lessons about life and love. She showed me how my tongue and lips could kiss a woman in other places and I used my mouth to bring her pleasure more than once, savoring her sweet taste. When she used her mouth on me, I thought she had to be a goddess. She told me stories of meeting great warriors and leaders. We drank wine, laughed, talked, and loved each other until just before dawn. When it came time for me to leave, she reminded me of my pledge.

"Erik, we can have one more night together, if only you can keep your pledge of fidelity."

I kissed her and gave her the only answer I had.

"Anything for you, my lady."

It seemed like forever until the next new moon and knowing it would be our last time together made me feel sick inside. I wanted to be a man and accept the time we had together but I struggled, knowing I loved her.

As before, I raced down the shoreline at dark. Every moment tonight needed to be special. She met me at the door again, pulling me into an embrace that seared my soul. How would I be able to let her go?

All night, I tried to prove to her I had learned all of the lessons she conveyed to me. She clung to me, and there was no doubt of her pain at the thought of our upcoming goodbye. Unlike our first meeting when she was in control, this night was mine. Our lovemaking was sweet and slow, trying to make every moment count, but still the night was too short. It was close to dawn and our time together was at an end. We dressed in silence and I tried not to notice the tears she wiped away as we dressed. She walked me to the door and I brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"Erik, I will miss you and as much as it hurts, I must return to my lady now and fulfill my future too, as you must fulfill yours."

"Will I ever see you again, my lady?" At those words, the hut filled with some sort of energy that extinguished the fire. It was replaced with a glow illuminating the back of the hut, and my lady dropped to her knees, pulling me down to join her.

With a small voice she said, "Welcome, my lady Frigg"

Within the light at the back of the hut was a beautiful lady, dressed in fine clothing and adorned with jewels. I lowered my head when I recognized her as Frigg, wife of Odin, goddess of love, marriage, and destiny.

I spoke to her, "It is an honor, great lady."

Frigg seemed to float over to us and spoke.

"Please stand, my children. You have honored me with your fidelity and love." She then turned and looked at me.

"Erik, it is said I know the future of all my people. Yours will be a long life and there will be trials. How you meet them determines your future. You can be a great warrior and leader, if you choose. This is what I see."

"Frigg, I am most honored you share your visions with me. I know you do not give them easily."

"Erik, remember this. Wherever you go, there will be women. Your destiny lies in selecting the right mate. When you meet your fated, you will know it is best and right. You will know her when you remember your time here. This is my special gift to you."

Frigg turned to my beautiful lady and took her hand.

"We must leave now."

Frigg turned again to me and said, "Erik, remember my gift and let it guide you. You are a favored son."

I bowed my head. "Thank you, my lady Frigg."

The light in the room began to dim and my beautiful ladies faded with the light. When they were gone, I took a final look around before leaving the hut. My father was waiting for me outside and we started walking home together. I heard sadness in his voice when he spoke.

"Is she gone? Was she as beautiful as I remember?"

"They were both beautiful. I will never forget them."

He stopped and grabbed my arm.

"Who else was there besides your young lady?" For the first time, I was starting to wonder why I had never asked my lady for her name. It did not seem important at the time, and I really liked calling her "my lady."

"Frigg came to speak to us then she took my lady with her."

"Frigg! Odin's wife was there in the hut with you?" My father ran his hand through his hair. He seemed both nervous and excited at the same time.

"Yes, and she told me my destiny. Did you..." He cut me off before I could say anything else.

"Erik, do you realize the gifts you have received? You must not tell anyone of this. Frigg guards the destiny of her people very closely; I am surprised and pleased that she spoke to you. You have been doubly blessed by the gods now."

My experiences at the hut strengthened my confidence in the future in such a way that there was no need to talk about it. My father waited for my answer.

"Father, there is no need to speak of this to anyone. Let us go home."

We walked slowly back down the shoreline to our house, both of us quiet and thoughtful. I was thinking of Frigg's prophecy of my future. I swore to myself I would keep my heart to myself until my fated came into my life. I would wait until I found the one that was "best" and "right," just as Frigg intended.

**Year ****2005 **

It was another typical night at Fangtasia. Fangbangers and tourists – they were really quite pathetic. Pam and I were sitting in my booth just off the dance floor when I felt an odd sensation waft across the bar. It did not last but a second, so I brushed it off. It was just another night enduring the same old pathetic humans.

A few minutes later, it happened again, that strange feeling. Even though I could control my emotions so tightly no one would notice my unease, I felt jumpy. I looked around the bar more closely this time. Sitting at a table in the back was vampire Bill Compton, with a blonde woman. She did not look like a typical fangbanger. I had heard rumors that he was mainstreaming and drinking that synthetic crap, so why would he bring his woman here of all places? What an idiot.

I focused on Compton and his human, amusing myself as I tried to make him think I could take her away from him. I would not really do that, but it was fun to tease him, especially since he could not do a thing to me. At 1000 years old, give or take 10 or 20, I outranked and outclassed him in every way, and Compton knew it. As I scanned his human for the second time, I could see him notice my interest. She was quite attractive and Pam would probably call her "my type."

Moments later, Bill and his human approached my booth. Maybe he was going to offer his human to me, like a good minion. Now that would be a bonus. I pretended as if I did not know they were coming and scowled at them both as they came near. The human did not flinch and I found her bravery rather intriguing. It takes quite a bit to interest me these days.

The closer they came to me, it became clear the human was the source of the sensation I felt earlier. With that realization, I perked up and paid attention to her. Pam took note and when Bill greeted me, she asked Bill whom his friend was.

The human replied, "Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse." Her voice was sweet and I took a closer look at her. She reminded me of someone that I could not quite place.

"Aren't you sweet?" I teased. When she replied, "Not especially," that strange sensation she projected multiplied, and then made a direct hit to the center of my chest. Suddenly, my mind plunged into the past. The image of my first lady and our three nights together ran through my mind like a movie, and Frigg's words echoed in my head.

I felt like I was falling down a deep hole and the only one that could save me was the human in front of me. I needed her to save me. This could not be.

Keeping my composure after hearing Frigg's words in my mind was a testament to all I had learned over the last 1000 years. Reluctantly, I shook off the visions of the past and laughed before introducing Pam and myself to the woman. I tried to act casual, but I barely paid attention to the pictures she asked me to look at. When Compton said she was his, plans to get her away from him formulated in my mind at breakneck speed. I let them return to their table, needing the space to sort through all that just happened. I listened to their conversation and when I heard Compton tell her of my reputation for incredible sex, I smiled. He really was clueless.

When she warned us of the impending police raid at the club, I knew without a doubt the truth of Frigg's prophecy. As I spoke with her outside the club, I knew I would have her, no matter how long it took to bring her to my side. I drove away feeling purpose for the first time in a thousand years.


	2. Chapter 2

Voting is open for the **Poppin' Eric's Cherry Contest**

**You can vote for up to 2 entries! Voting has been extended to Friday, January 1 at 11:59 PM PST.**

**Vote here:**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2130969/Poppin_Cherries

and here are my favorite stories:

sarita(dot)alex: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5568458/1/The_Heights

afalcone10: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5529163/1/Fill_My_Pot

me: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5514645/1/Best_and_Right

svmaddict: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5497619/1/Anamnesis

jen4310: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5549281/1/Digging_In

jlhnell: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5504595/1/Erics_Education

smfogleman: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5518319/1/The_Pact

All of these stories are must reads by new authors!

Please, check them out and then push the green button to submit your review love!

A sincere Thank You to the contest sponsors!


End file.
